This study proposes to determine the safety and maximum tolerated dose of a multi-quadrant injection of ONYX-015 directly into solid squamous cell carcinomas of the head and neck. The goal of therapy with this human adenovirus is to effect significant destruction of tumor tissue while limiting collateral damage to normal tissue.